The Untold
by Dark Cloud628
Summary: Take away the sugarycoated sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows and add weapons, darkness, and an evil raccoon’s plot to end all humanity... More inside. Chapter 1 is up! :D Tybalt just wants to write letters, but his day is quickly ruined...
1. Prologue

The story of the REAL Animal Crossing. Take away the sugary-coated sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows and add weapons, darkness, and an evil raccoon's plot to end all humanity, and it really doesn't seem so cheerful anymore, does it:D R&R please, and tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic!!! Oh, and I don't own any of this unless I make up my own characters along the way, but I probably won't. Anyways, read and enjoy!

Prologue

"Hurry up!" he said as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. "You know if he catches you you're dead!" The tiger quickly following him was panting hard. They had been on the run for at least five days now. "Tybalt!" he yelled again. This time, Tybalt yelled back. "I'd love to run faster, but this suit of armor is weighing me down and it chafes so bad!" "How could you thinking about something like that at a time like this?!" They continued to run through the lush green forestry, saying no more to one another. Since they hadn't really been checking behind them, they didn't actually know if what they were running from was still in pursuit. They just continued running, with no thoughts of looking back at all.

When they finally did stop, they saw no one around and knew they were safe. At least, for now. So, they gathered some nearby twigs to make a small fire, and set up camp. Once they set up the tent, they emptied there pockets. Each leaf they placed on the floor of the tent, magically transformed into what the item really was. They didn't have much because most of it had been stolen from them at the very start of this whole affair, but what they did have they were grateful for. "I'm not really sure how you didn't catch up to me back there. It seemed to me you were running faster than me… Here." he handed Tybalt an apple, one of the few he had left. Tybalt, took the apple, but not without hesitation, as he observed one of his friend's critical injuries. "Your wing…" he said. It was clearly bleeding, and needed something for it immediately. "I'll be fine." he insisted. But Tybalt wouldn't let him just bask in that pain. "I still have that fancy rug. The way it's made, it won't do much, but it will help." "I'll be fine, really." "Please. You need it. It's better than nothing!" He sighed. "I wish this could all just end right now." he stated as he pulled the rug out of his pocket. The rug formed on the floor of their tent, but it was too big to wrap around his wing. He took his claws and sliced a small square out of the corner. He handed it to his friend, who gratefully accepted it, and wrapped it around the terrible wound.

Having nothing else to do, time passed and they fell asleep. However, it was only moments later, Tybalt awoke to the sound of a twig snap outside. "Oh no!" he mumbled to himself. "Looks like we might need to be packing our things sooner than we think, if that's who I think it is." He emptied out of his pocket something he hadn't before. It was his sword. He grasped the hilt and slowly opened the flap and walked outside. Just then, a thought came to him. If it was who he thought it was, how could he have heard a twig snap? Either way, he was sure there was spy somewhere nearby. He looked about the dark brush. The forest was much spookier at night. It gave Tybalt chills in his spine, especially knowing that his every move could be being watched. He sighed and decided it must have been his imagination. He began to reenter the tent when a quick tingling feeling entered him and he turned around to see a well-known enemy swooping down on him. "You!" he shouted as he batted at his face. He barely managed to strike the shadowy figure on the leg. "Argh!" he yelled. "How dare you!" "How dare yourself, you jerk!" "Oh come now, is that any way to talk to your friend's long lost brother?" He swooped again and Tybalt readied his sword. "For the last time, you are NOT his brother!" He slashed his sword only to hit air, as the evil entity had made a sharp turn around to his back. Before he had the chance to cry out for help, the creature took its wings and covered his mouth. "You'll keep quiet if ya know what's good for ya!" With that he revealed a short dagger and used a free hand to jab it into Tybalt's back. Luckily, his armor was sturdy enough to stand up to the dagger's sharpness, and he quickly turned and pushed his foe backwards, horizontally with his sword. They stood a short distance apart. The bird's piercing red eyes glowed with intense anger. Tybalt held out his sword. "We can try this ONE more time." he said. "I know there's still some good in you somewhere! Don't make me give up!" "You are wrong! My loyalties lie only with the king!" "He's NOT the king!" "He most definitely is!" "Never! He will never rule Renias or any other nation on this planet!" The malicious bird laughed. "He already rules more than half of this world! It should not be long before the entire thing is in his grasp! Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have other business to attend to. I may have been sent here to find you, but you're the least of my worries at the moment!" Tybalt gripped his blade even tighter. "You're not going anywhere!" He lunged forward, but he was already too late. He looked up in a tree to see his enemy perched on a branch. "Oh, by the way, you might want to wake my brother. I left a little gift for him." He flapped his wings and flew away. Without thinking, Tybalt said to himself, "I think it's finally time to give up on him…" Suddenly he realized. He rushed to the tent to see just what that scoundrel had meant by what he said. As he hastily set foot into the tent he noticed a dagger stuck in the opposite wing of his friend. "How?" he thought to himself. He questioned it no more and slowly pulled the dagger from his ally's wing. He then shook him to wake him up. Tybalt felt a pulse, so he was definitely alive, but he would not wake up. "Wake up. Wake up!" he cried over and over. "What did he do to you?" Tybalt laid his comrade back on the floor and contemplated what to do next. He picked up his sword and put it back into his pocket. He then began to pack up their things. They certainly would need to continue moving if they were to avoid such another incident. The instant everything was ready, he picked up his friend in his arms, and began to walk. He had a long road ahead of him.


	2. Kidnapped

The town chime sounded. It was 7:00. Soon, everyone was waking up and the town gradually became bustling with life, the same way it did every morning. This particular town was not of great size, but it was very majestic, with old structures, and a castle in the distance. A castle from which the king of their land hailed. He was a good ruler, well-liked by all of his people and of very gentle nature. It was not long before Tybalt awoke and joined in with the daily routine. He got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Cheerios, the same as usual. Tybalt, much like the king, had a very kind nature, although he tended to keep to himself. He was 21 and had lived alone for most of his life. He left his home village when he was only 8, after a barrage of natural disasters that left it in shambles. His mother and father stayed behind to help rebuild. He had always wondered why he couldn't have just stayed, but his parents felt it was too dangerous there, and that he had the skills to live on his own since he had no other family. He hadn't heard from them since.

Today however, Tybalt got along quite well. He really didn't think of his parents often, and his life had actually been going very fine. Today he was planning on staying home and sending out a few letters. He finished his breakfast and pulled up to his writing desk. He gathered his material and began to write. "To Butch, from Tybalt." he would say to himself. "You were supposed to be at my house by noon yesterday. What happened? Oh well, I guess that chocolate cake I baked is going to go to someone else… like Monique. I invited her too, you know. T-Y-B-A-L-T." He cleared his throat, folded the letter up, placed it in the envelope and set it aside. "Next is…" Just then he heard a bunch of loud noise coming from outside. He didn't think much of it, and carried on with his work. "To Lily. That dress I picked up for you is not going to look any nicer crammed in my wardrobe all day. I think it may even start to mold. PLEASE…" Just then he heard the loud noises again. "That's very distracting." he said. "Where was I? Oooohhh… yes. PLEASE pick it up b…" He was cut off by the same noise again. Now he was becoming annoyed. He glared out the window, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He opened up his door to peek outside and he saw three very suspicious animals whose faces were kept well hidden by wrappings. They were thieves. He could tell. They had been throwing large rocks at people's houses and seemed to have begun on his. Tybalt opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he heard the thief standing to the left say, "Hey! We got one to come out!" Tybalt was irritated. "Cut it out and go back to the low-brow society from which you came!" "Oh, I'm sorry. Did we offend poor you?" They all laughed and jeered at him as he went back inside with an angry scowl on his face. "Just calm down Tybalt, everything will be fine." Incorrect statement. A large rock came crashing through his window. Glass was shattered everywhere, but he was okay. Having now lost his patience entirely, he looked to see a decorative sword on his wall. He gave it some thought, and although he was well aware that the sword was fake, he grabbed it off the wall, and headed outside.

"That's enough!" he demanded, and pointed the sword to them. They laughed very hard at his attempt, and then each pulled out a sword. A REAL sword. Sensing danger in his very near future, Tybalt quickly formulated a plan in his head that was sure to work. He pointed behind them, to the sky. "Look over there!" Two of the bandits fell for it, while Tybalt dashed away quickly. The middle bandit, who was smart enough not to fall for something so absurd, clanged his two companions' heads together. "You idiots! I thought I taught you better than that!" "We're sorry… really sorry." they sort of mumbled back. "Never mind, just hurry, our first prize is getting away!" "Uummm… what's the second prize again?" The middle thief shook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

Meanwhile, Tybalt had made it all the way to the castle gates. He could have gone further, except the gates were closed. He decided he couldn't scale them. Besides, there were guards at the top. He ruminated hard about his next move. However, in that time, he hadn't noticed the thieves had caught up to him. What's more, he still didn't have a plan. "Great." he sighed heavily to himself. "Ooohh! Plan didn't work, did it?" "So now you're stuck with us." "And… uh… I'm afraid I have some bad news for you… there's three of us, and one you!" They ran at him with their swords waving in the air. Tybalt quickly looked to the sword in his hand and decided he had no other choice. It was fight or die. With only a split second to spare before a blade came jutting through his stomach, he steadily twirled out of the way to face the other two coming at him and ducked out of the way, then sliced into each of their backs. "Agh! What is wrong with you?!" yelped the one on the left, as they both knelt to the ground. The thieves' leader turned to see this and was outraged. "Come on! Don't be such pansies! Those cuts can't be deep! He's not even using an actual sword! Get up and fight this dog! I mean, tiger!" He dashed at Tybalt with his sword in the air again, but when he went to bring it down on him, Tybalt caught it with his sword and they were locked. As they struggled to keep balance, the leader once again commanded his cronies, "Get up, NOW!" They stumbled to their feet and dashed over to jab Tybalt while their blades were still locked. "Uh-oh!" he said in a whisper. What was he supposed to do now? If he let the lock go, the leader's blade would surely come into contact with him. But if he didn't move, the other two would come around and stab him. He had very little time to make a decision, once again. Luckily for him, he realized at that moment, that he had a pocket knife in his left pocket. He used his free hand to dig around. "What are you doing?" He pulled out a leaf, which then turned into the knife, still open from the last time he'd used it. "Oh nothing." He said sarcastically, and he ran the knife into the thief's leg. "Ooooww!" he cried out in pain, and dropped his sword in the process. "Now you're gonna get it!" said one of the remaining two. "Bring it on!" yelled Tybalt. "I'm ready for you!" They dashed at him, once again, swords flying. It seemed he was a natural at this. He sidestepped and tripped one, and threw the other over his shoulder. "Had enough yet?" he asked. "Yes, actually." came his response. He looked over his shoulder to see the leader still holding his bloodied leg in pain. He turned around and offered to get a first aid kit, but the thief passed. "No… I'm fine, but I'll tell you what you can do. You are a natural with a sword. How would you like to join our crew?" Tybalt didn't even hesitate when he said "No." "What's that I'm hearing?" "I said NO. I'll never be one of your kind, no matter how much money I could make from it. Not that you can steal stuff anyway." The leader let out a coy laugh. Suddenly Tybalt was grabbed by the other two thieves, his sword knocked out of his hands. The leader got to his feet, grabbed his sword, and pointed it to Tybalt's throat. "I'm afraid you have no choice! Tie him up!"

"You'll never get away with this!" said Tybalt angrily. "Oh, but we already have." There was a loud explosion from the bomb he'd placed, that made a large hole in the wall. The guards, ever attentive, were asleep, and did not even hear the blast. "This is much too easy, I'm afraid. We'll be swimming in bells in no time!" He walked through the hole in the wall. "You two grab him, I'll go ahead and check for guards." One of the other two thieves picked up Tybalt and slung him over his shoulder. Tybalt struggled to break free, but it was useless. "You people make me sick!" he sneered. "We try." said the one holding him. Tybalt had a thought. "You had so much trouble fighting me. What makes you think you can get past the castle guards?" "It's taken care of." They had caught up to the leader. To either side of him, and slightly behind, lay two of the castle guards, each in a pool of blood. Tybalt was stunned. "You… you… murderer!" The leader rolled his eyes, although it could not be seen. "Please, they're still alive! We're not THAT cruel. Well, I'm not anyway. As for these two, it would be remarkable if they could hurt a fly." "Hey!" They continued to walk until they reached the inside. It was more heavily guarded there. The three of them stood behind a pillar and peeked around to see four guards standing in a row. Another thought occurred to Tybalt. "Just what purpose does kidnapping me serve?" "What perfect timing for such a question! I'm glad you asked! This moment right here is where you come in. Help us fight the guards and reach the vault and we will set you free." A scowl showed on Tybalt's face. "Or perhaps you'd rather die?" Reluctantly, Tybalt agreed. "Very good choice. Oh, and no trying to escape either." They untied him and soon he was back on the ground. Never had he been so relieved to feel his feet touch the floor. "Okay, now what am I suppose to use to fight?" The leader produced a leaf from his pocket that transformed into the sword Tybalt had used back at the castle gate. "Still not a real sword, but it will have to do." Tybalt reached out and took the sword from him. Looking at the false blade, he thought to himself. "Am I really about to help these rats out?" He felt he had no choice, so he sighed and reluctantly stated "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright then. On the count of three, we charge them. One… Two… Three!" Instantly, they sprinted out from behind the pillar and at the guards. "Halt!" they ordered, and took their battle stances. Each was equipped with a lance rather than a sword and wore a suit of golden armor. "Stop now or you will be destroyed!" The sound of clashing weapons could be heard. It wouldn't be long before even more guards showed up. So there they were in a line, each fighting one-on-one. Tybalt, keeping in mind that he still was not experienced in combat, played it very safely. He ducked and turned at times the guard did not even swipe his lance at him. It looked very strange to the guard and he questioned Tybalt. "You fight quite oddly for one in a band of thieves." he stated as he thrust his lance forward. "I'm not one of them. They kidnapped me and forced me to help them fight you." Tybalt replied as he sidestepped the guard's swift attack. "Oh." said the guard. "Good luck then." He pulled his weapon back to his side and prepared to strike again. Tybalt hopped to the left and struck the guards left side. It had no effect. "Are you even using a real sword?" asked the guard. "No, it's just a cheap decoration I took off my wall to fight them with." He gestured to the left with his head, where the guard looked over to see that one of the guards had fallen. "I see." he said, and returned his attention to Tybalt. They continued to fight, and soon Tybalt heard, "Alright, let's move!" The bandits were taking off without him. "Hey!" he yelled. "What about me?" The leader stopped, turned around, pulled out a small bomb and threw it over to where Tybalt and the guard were still battling. It landed right in between them, and almost instantly, they ran opposite directions from it. Tybalt however, noticed the guard go the other way, so he took time to nudge the bomb in his direction. The blast didn't injure him, but it created enough smoke for them to escape before he could catch up. "You aren't as useful as I'd hoped you'd be." said the leader. "It's the sword, you freak." "Yes, I know." They walked onward, without saying much more to each other.

They continued deeper and deeper into the castle, fighting many guards along the way, until they reached the vault. The steel door before them was massive. Tybalt wondered to himself whether the thieves would have anything strong enough to break through. "I heavily doubt one of those bombs you used on the wall will have any effect here." The thief leader pulled out a bomb that seemingly looked the same as the ones they'd used before. Tybalt looked at him with great confusion and he rolled his eyes again. "You have no idea, do you?" He placed the bomb by the door and pulled a match to it. All three of them ran backwards, but Tybalt stopped behind them. One of the cronies grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him along. "You'll have to stand further back than that!" he said.

The explosion was immense. Tybalt was still very confused as to how such a tiny thing could blast through such a heavily armored door. But indeed it had, for there he could see gold piled to the ceiling, as well as jewels and golden chests. He didn't care though. Having finished his task, he threw down his sword and began to run for the door. "Hey!" shouted one of the two underlings. The leader stopped him. "We're done with him. He fulfilled the agreement, so he is free to go." "But doesn't he want his share of bells?" "Nah!" chimed the other crony. "He's too much of a nicey-nice! He doesn't deserve it anyway!"

Tybalt looked back in the opposite direction he was running and just barely turned to see his face crash against a large plate of gold armor. Disoriented, he looked up to see that the guard was a rhinoceros. A very large rhinoceros. The guard grinned at him wickedly. He sheepishly grinned back. "Aheh. Lovely day don't you think?" The rhino took his hoof and grabbed Tybalt by the neck. "And just where did you come from?" he asked. Tybalt would have gladly answered, had he not been choking to death. He pointed behind him and the guard proceeded to move that way. Soon, the thieves came into view and the guard gasped and charged over to them immediately, flinging Tybalt around as he ran. Finally, put Tybalt down, who lay for moments, unable to stand up. "In the name of the king, you are commanded to stop your pillaging this instant!" The thieves were stunned by the rhino's size. They dropped their weapons in defeat. The guard reached out his hoof and snatched each of them by the collar. "Well this sucks." muttered the leader under his breath. The guard hadn't forgotten about Tybalt, who still lay motionless on the floor. He grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder. Tybalt recalled something similar happening earlier. How many times today would it happen to him?

Before long, the four of them were brought before the king. "Your highness, I found these thieves plundering gold from the vault." The king looked at them with frustration in his face. "What shall we do with them your highness?" The king paused, and then sighed. "Well, our first order of business should be to remove the wrappings from those three's heads." One of the guards standing beside his throne went over to begin this process. They struggled a little, but it was to no avail. The first of the thieves turned out to be a panda bear. "State your name." demanded the king. With a sigh, the bear told him "My name is… Chow." The guards went to the next thief over and removed his wrapping. This one turned out to be a mouse. Recalling what he had said earlier, Tybalt let out a faint chuckle. The mouse stated his name, Limberg, and the guards moved to the last thief. As they began to unwrap the cloth, a blue feather poked out. Tybalt felt a strange sense come over him the more they revealed. Finally, when his entire face could be seen, Tybalt let out a gasp. He questioned whether he was right, but he was definitely certain he knew who was standing before him, as the leader of the group of thieves. He hesitated. "Ace?"


End file.
